


Shopping for Company

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Egg-timer drabble written in response to <a href="http://blueartemis07.livejournal.com/profile">blueartemis07</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Luna: velvet, lawn, and peaches</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shopping for Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueartemis07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/gifts).



> Egg-timer drabble written in response to [blueartemis07](http://blueartemis07.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Luna: velvet, lawn, and peaches_.

"Oil on velvet, 'Promise of the Peaches'," the shopboy volunteered, nodding at the portrait.

The subject presenting her wares was dressed in rather tight lawn and smirking in an indecorous manner.

Severus frowned more deeply. "It's ghastly."

"No, it's ghostly."

"Miss Lovegood, what—"

"This is spectre work, you know, and it's not nice of you to be unkind in the presence of the artist." 

It was then that Severus realised the "shopboy" was well and truly hovering. 

"Shouldn't you apologise?"

"Forgive me," Severus said, quite at a loss to understand why he did so—until Lovegood smiled warmly at him.


End file.
